Conventional array antennas that supports wide angle electronically steered scans may require antenna radiating element spacing of approximately one-half wavelength. This may result in implementations that use a large number of independent antenna radiating elements. Generally, there can be a number of components associated with each antenna radiating element. For example, the components may include active components such as low noise amplifier (LNA) and transmit power amplifiers, and passive components such as filters and other components including phase shifters and amplitude control circuits. As the number of beams to be formed increases, the number of part counts may increase proportionally. One of the objectives in many array designs is to reduce the number of components per element, while providing larger number of electronically scanned beams. Multiple beams may be provided within a given scan volume, which is defined by the size of the smallest subarray or the basic building blocks for the array.